Change Of Destiny
by Dattebayo Luna and Ginny
Summary: What if Paige wasn't adopted by the Mathews? but she was adopted by the Potters. What if Phoebe, Prue and Piper were adopted as well? Prue and Piper were given to the Blacks and Phoebe went with Paige to the Potters; so what happens to there Destiny? Formally known as Halliwell,Black and Potter
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry potter characters sadly but I do own all Oc character and there's going to be a lot of that **

**...**

_**A.N**_

_**Hey guy sorry I haven't started I was busy and I'm sorry for changing the Lupin bit I just realised it didn't fit with the story but Remus is going to play a big part in it and so is Sirius and James and Severus and maybe Peter and a little bit from Marlene and Mary **_

_Prologue_

_The water kept getting closer and closer and closer until the water engulfed the woman. Behind the women there stood a man stood frozen until like felt for minuets and so minuets turned to hours and hour days the man stood there mourning his lost love._

_The 10__th__ day the man got his courage and drove to Halliwell manner every step he took reminded him of his love memories engulfed him until he got there._

_He crept silently until he got in to the sun room and there played 3 little girls and a baby he looked at the baby and smiled he took her in his arms and said to the girls " come on girls we are going on a little road trip"._

_The girls looked up to him and said "yay" they all got in to the car not knowing the car was going to crash not knowing that the hit killed Sam Wilder not knowing the baby orbed them out not knowing that they would be found by Albus Dumbledore and given to the Potters and Blacks and of course not knowing of their destiny this was the day Penny Halliwell lost Prudence, Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell._

_And that was the day the Wiccan world lost their protectors._


	2. The Nightmare

Chapter 1

Paige POV

I woke up from my horror of a dream. I was so scared; it felt so real. I looked around to see if Faye or Selena woke up, I was so relieve that they didn't because I knew that either one of them would have gotten James my big brother who is exceptinaly good at Sport and king of pranks he and his 4 best friends are a group of Pranksters they are called the Maraunders.

or Phoebe she is my big sister she is 14 she has earned herself a nickname Freebie (because she can be a slut sometimes) but I don't care what people say because Phoebe is the most caring and nicest person I know (apart from Piper Black she's Sirius sister).

"Paige are you ok I heard you scream" I looked around and I mentally hit myself I had forgotten Eve, "yeah I'm ok I had a Nightmare " I said "are you ok do you want me to get Phoebe " "No" I said I did'nt want Phoebe to get involved because I knew if Phoebe got involved James would get involved and then all the other Marauders would as well

"Please don't tell Phoebe please; it's just that if Pheobe got involved everybody would and I cant deal with everybody right now" Eve looked at me and sighed "ok I wont get Pheobe involved but if you need anybody to talk to you my arms are open" I looked at her and I smiled "thanks ; you know if you need somebody to hang out with Me, Faye and Selena need somebody to join our gang". she looked at me and smilled . "Really thanks" and with that Eve went to her side of the room and fell a sleep and I stayed in my bed and fell in a deep slumber

_**A.N**_

_**My 2nd chapter yay and sorry it took so long my Laptop broke and so did my sisters Computa so now I'm using my Blackberry for updating stories; so yeah I'm starting with Paige then next is Phoebe's the Piper then Prue then next is the charmed seasons**_


	3. The Visions

Phoebe Pov

I had another nightmare again but this time it ten times worse. I saw a woman and a man the man was frozen and the woman was trying to fight this thing that was in the water and the weird thing there we 4 girls one a of the child's was me and the baby it looked like Paige its confusing because Paige is my adopted sister and she looked like she was. Just born and I looked like I was 2 but that's stupid because Paige is 13 I'm 14 and James is 15. So why does is feel so real.

I just don't get it; I know Paige isn't my real sister and we are both adopted so why do I feel that she is; so when I ask the Potters about my birth family they change the subject quickly it's like they don't want me to know and Dumble... "Phoebe are you ok I heard you scream" said Alicia one my best friends and part of the gang, "Yeah I'm fine I just had another Nightmare" "Phoebe that's the 5th one this month, why don't you tell me about your dream or write a dream journal" Alicia said while looking though her books "I don't need a dream journal and I don't need your help I'm fine so please go back to Sle-ep" I heard a scream and I knew instantly it was baby sister I was about to go and check on her when Alicia put her hand on my shoulder and said.

"Leave it somebody will check on her " my body would have stayed where it was if it wasn't Alicia stare staring me down, so I recutantly let my body drop onto my bed when my worst enemy Lulu Gordon started talking "Ugh what is with the Potters and having Nightmares I bet James doesn't have nightmares at all Freebie" Ugh she has such a crush on James she practically worships the ground he walks on which is weird because everybody knows he has a crush on Lily so she starts Whoring around with boys (I know I do it sometimes but that's to piss of James and my Parents) trying to get James attention Perfetic.

"Hey bitch go back to bed I don't exactly want to talk to the whore right now" I say her comeback is Perfetic "well look who's talking" but she goes back to bed after I gave her my famous death glare that everybody scared of. I might aswell get some sleep because I Potions and Transfiguration and Diviations what a crap day tomorrow. "Good night Alicia and good night Bitch" "good night Phoebe and Good night Whore" "Good night Whore and good night Freebie". Not knowing what to do I go back to sleep and have a re run of my Nightmare/Dream/Visions thing that I keep having.

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_**Here is the next chapter I was thinking do they have to have all the powers on the show because I'm going to make Paige have all the charmed powers and make her more powerful because she is half witch and half whitelighter so she's more powerful Prue and Piper or going to be really close Piper and Paige are going to be really close as well same thing goes for Phoebe and Prue.**_

_**James and Piper are going to be Soul mates **_

_**Or should that be Piper and Leo **_

_**Should it be **_

_**Severus and Lily**_

_**James and Piper **_

_**Leo and Piper**_

_**Or **_

_**Severus and Piper**_

_**James and Lily **_

_**I did Severus and Piper because Piper and him are best friends because Piper sticks up for severus in front of the maraunders **_

_**And should I have the incident where Severus call Lilly the M word **_

_**Review Please Xxx**_


	4. The Meeting

Piper Pov

I woke up with cold sweat on my face; I was a little girl and there was Prue and then their was a baby and another girl I could not identify and then it changed to a woman and a man, the man was trying to stop the woman and the woman from a great distant raised her hands and flicked them and he froze, and then the woman got this thing and she held it up and then the water came up and attacked her and she died then man unfroze after 50 seconds of she died. Its confusing because I wasn't in the dream with when the woman died and the man frozen but I was with the one with the girls and the baby.

what does it mean? I was so confused by it; I know I'm one of the girls and so is Prue but the other girl and baby I don't know who they are.

I checked my room to see if any of my room mates woke up, but luckily none of them did because if they did they would of gone to Bella(Bellatrix), Andy (Andromeda) And Cissy (Narcissa) or worse my brother Regulas they( wouldn't bother to get Sirius because he's a Blood Traitor, they wouldn't get caught dead near a Blood Traitor, Half Bloods and worse of all MUDBLOODS).

Nobody came and checked on me (it is Slytherin). So I went down to the common room to sit down and think, I thought I would have been alone because it 1:00 clock In the morning.

I never expected someone to be there; I was about to go back upstairs when I caught a glimpse of the face: it was Severus Snape Slytherin's House very own half blood and my very own best friend making us outcast between the school other houses; making me a target for Sirius and friends, who the school call the Marauders.

"You know it's rude to stare at people," said a cold voice ; I jumped obviously scared out of my wits "well I wasn't staring at you I was staring at the couch next to you know its very nice couch but not as nice as the nice as the ones at home " I rambled "Piper I do not have time for your Insufferable rambling so go and find Jeremy and go shag him" I was hurt and slightly proud of myself because 1. he called me Insufferable and 2. I lost my Virginity last week with my boyfriend Jeremy last week.

"Shut up Severus I was only trying to be nice something that's hasn't happened to you for a long while" I smartly said.

What surprised me the most is what he said "I'm sorry Piper I'm just getting annoyed for getting tormented every single day by Black and Potter" it had so much emotion it made me want to take my glasses of and cry "its ok Severus; just ignore the Dog and Lover boy; everybody knows Potter is just jealous of you" "really what's he Jealous of my looks, my money and my friends" he said with a hint of sarcasm "well for a starters you Lily best friend and you have known her for years and because your my best friend".

he looked at me and did one thing I and the whole school never knew him to do he smiled I was about to leave when sundely Severus hand shot up on to my arm and he asked "Piper I never did find out why your down here for". I immediate sat right down and said "I had a dream and I came her to think " he raised is eyebrow before saying " I have so Dreamless sleep potion in my trunk I'm guessing you might need it" "thanks that would be great" so Severus went upstairs and was back than less than a minute; he gave it to me and with that he went back upstairs to go to sleep he was half way up the stairs when I said "Severus don't worry about me and Jeremy having sex; we have it already we did it the other day in fact we had sex in the common room on the couch you were just sitting on" with a Death Glare and a smug look from me ; Severus continued his journey to his dorm to sleep to the next day when the next chapter of his life began; I was feeling tired so I took myself up the stairs; I got into my bed and drank the Dreamless sleep potion that Severus had given me and before I rested my head against my pillow and fell asleep I thought is this a dream are a memory before I went into a deep deep slumber.

* * *

_**A.N**_

_**I wote this at 2:00 clock in the mourning**_

_**My fourth chapter yay**_

_**And I'm sorry for not updating sooner I had serious writers block. One more chapter before I start season one. Just to be sure of the ages here they are:**_

_**Bellatrix, Rodolphus are 17**_

_**Prue and Andy are 16**_

_**Piper, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene, Mary, Lily, Severus and Rabastan are 15**_

_**Phoebe and Alicia are 14**_

_**Paige, Eve, Selene (Lunas mum) and Faye are 13 these four are called Quattour (four in Latin)**_

_**Review soon Xxxxx**_


	5. Being Sneaky

Prue Pov

I woke up by a blood curling scream; I knew if I helped I would have Been Personalty given the Crucious curse for 5 minuets by Rodger my Ex Boyfriend (he slept with Potter younger sister Freebie) and I don't want that to happen to me. So I did a normal thing I went to check on all my Siblings and cousins.

I checked Narcissa my baby sister then I checked Andromea then I checked on Regulas I was just about to check Piper( I knew Bellatrix can protect herself since she is 17 and soon to leave school).

When I got to Pipers bed, I panicked she wasn't there I was about to call a search party when I heard talking in the common room I was about to go down there so I could send the Students to bed I was nearly there when I recognised those voices "I'm sorry Piper I'm just getting annoyed for getting tormented every single day by Black and Potter" I knew that voice it was that Snape boy the Half-Blood; there was something wrong with his voice it sounded broken.

That must not be it because everyone knows his voice is generaly cold and uninviting but now his voice sounded like the small child being abused I was about invern when I heard Piper say "its ok Severus; just ignore the Dog and Lover boy; everybody knows Potter is just jealous of you" I sniggered on the nicknames Piper gave Potter and Sirius (Blood-Traitor).

I was about to go in when I heard the replie "really what's he Jealous of my looks, my money and my friends" I looked at Snape what was his first name again? It was Severus Snape; his Mother was a Prince but was Imedently disowned when she married a filthy muggle by guessing of Severus last name he was only aloud to take his father name. I decided I would make more of an effort with Severus for now on.

I was going to go away when I heard "well for a starters you Lily best friend and you have known her for years and because your my best friend".

I was proud of my cousin; I decided I would give her a hug in the mourning. But now I have decided to go to sleep.

* * *

_**A.N**_

_**I know there was know dream in this one I just felt that Prue would get them in the 4th episode in season 1.**_

_**Now its time for something wicca this way comes.**_


	6. Something wicca this way comes Part 1

**Something wicca this way comes**

In Serena Frederick's apartment ; Serena puts down a bowl of cat food for her cat " Come on, baby. Good girl" she then goes over to the Altar and lights the candles with just a touch of her finger. Without knowing Serena starts chanting.

_Ancient one of the earth so deep,_

_master of moon and sun._

_I shield you in my wiccan way,_

_here in my circle round,_

_asking you to protect this space,_

_and offer your sun force down._

After Serena stops saying a spell someone comes up behind her, Serena turns around and see someone behind her "What are you doing her". Suddenly the man pull out a knife and plunges it in to her stomach. That was the last time anybody saw Serena Fredwick.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was gentle Kind and the only Voldermort was scared of making him powerful and very smart. But never in his life time had he been so confused. He thought what shall I do about them they are obviously in danger and need to know how to control there powers but if they got there powers they would properly miss use them.

Albus was just about to take another Lemon drop when Minerva McGonagall burst through the doors and Said "Albus what are you going to do they all need to learn about there powers before they all get themselves killed".

"Very well Minerva your right I'll get the house elves to set the manner ready for them and while I'm doing that please send the girls In". Minerva McGonagall looked happy that she won the argument that had been happening for 13 years.

Albus sighed he knew she was right; the girls needed to learn how to control their powers and take control of there Destiny.

"Tweety" he said while looking at the photo of Patricia Haliwell it was hard for him when Patricia died he knew he had to take her daughters in.

"Master called" said the little house elf "yes Tweety remember the time I showed you the manner" Tweety looked at Albus with a blank face when sudden a reconation hit Tweety "yes Master you want Tweety to clean Manner out for girls" "yes thank you; that will be all" and with that Tweety went to the manner to clean it up.

As Albus stood up Minerva came back with all of the girls.

"Ah girls me and the teachers are having an experiment to see if two Slytherins and two Gryffindors could live in the same House\Manner together for 4 whole years and we chose you four to do this". The girls looked shocked with news but also looked kind of excited well Paige and Piper looked excited and Prue and Phoebe were glaring furiously at each other but other than that nobody questioned him. " You have 1 hour to pack and tell your housmates." "But sir what about lessons how are we going to attend them if we live in a Manner?" said the youngest Paige "I thought about that I attached the Manner to the castle making it easy for you to attend your lessons on time" so the girls did what Albus told them and they were back in one hour. "Tweety will show you your home for the next 4 years" and with that the girls got hold of Tweetys hands and with a loud pop the girls were gone "Good luck Charmed ones you will need it " Albus said

* * *

**Prue pov**

Ugh why do I have to be in the same room as Freebie I don't want that no good, Boyfriend stealer, Bullying Slut near my prescence.

* * *

**Piper Pov**

This is going to be fun I have two of Potter sisters, one who is nice and the other who is a complete bitch. Oh well; I'll have to be with Prue all the time now because if I do anything wrong Potter sisters would proberly report back to him and I could get pranked again.

* * *

**Phoebe pov**

Why has he done this to me? I thought Dumbledore liked my family it must because I slept with most of the boys at Hogwarts; so for now on I'm not going to sleep with any boys here I'm going to be nice to them.

* * *

**Paige Pov**

Oh know I'm with two of Sirius family if I'm nice to them do you think Sirius would go out with me?

* * *

**No ones pov**

As the girls un packed their stuff Phoebe found something under her bed; it looked interesting. So she put it downstairs and would proberly come back to it when she had finished packing. After the girls finshed packing they all went downstairs or more like Phoebe, Piper and Paige went downstairs whilst Prue went to have a shower.

"What's that" Paige asked Piper; Piper looked shocked for a second that Paige POTTER was asking her "I think its a spirit board" Paige nodded and looked slightley nervous. Piper was in the same state as Paige but more nervous and Phoebe she looked so excited.

The girls were all sat down and looking at the spirit board when Prue came downstairs and asked "how do I look" Paige and Piper turned around and Phoebe kept her eyes clued to the spirit board when the pointer on the board moved to A "it moved the; pointer moved!" Paige and Piper's heads turned to where Phoebe's finger was pointing. Prue came closer to get a look "it didn't move it was just freebie playing with you two" it moved again to T and this time Paige saw it "it moved again and Paige saw it" all eyes turned to Paige who sat there with fear evident in her eyes "Paige did you see the Pointer move" Paige nodded her head Prue sighed then glared at Phoebe "first you steal my boyfriend next your making you baby sister believe the pointer moved. what's next turning us in to wiccan witches?" Phoebe glared at Prue and said "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME I KNOW YOU BELIEVE TRUST SLUGGING MAN WHORE BUT YOU NEVER EVER INSULT ME BEING THE BEST BIG SISTER TO PAIGE" Prue looked shock for a second then opened her mouth and the war began; while Prue and Phoebe were throwing insults at eachother the pointer moved again in to the T. Paige saw it again; she looked shocked Piper came and sat next to Paige and was about to ask her what's wrong when Piper saw the Pointer move and this time in to the I then to C.

"The pointer moved again and Piper saw it as well and no Prue Phoebe was not pushing the pointer and if she was she wouldn't have been screaming at you" Phoebe looked smug until the part Paige said screaching but she shrugged it off. she was to excited to care about the fight she was looing at spirit board and she asked "what did it say?" paige and piper looked at eachother and said at the same time "Attic" Phoebe and Paige looked at eachother and they dashed to the Attic Prue and Piper looked at each other and shrugged and they sat down to have coffe.

* * *

**Paige Pov**

Me and Phoebe raced upsairs to the Attic; we both wanted to find out what was in there. So we ran so fast we nearly fell on to the door when we got up there.

When we got to the attic though it was locked; we were both disapointed. we both wanted to see what was in the Attic; we turned away in disapointment. when the door magically opened we both looked at eachother and nodded our heads. We both went in at the same time. I was disapointed to find nothing but Phoebe found a trunk

" cool a big book". Phoebe sarcastically said she looks at me I knew instatly what that meant; I quickly walked up to side to see and hear her say The Book Of Shadows and turn the page and she starts reading

_"Hear now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night._

_The oldest of gods are invoked here,_

_The great work of magic is sought._

_In this night and in this hour,_

_I call upon the ancient powers._

_Bring your power to we sisters four,_

_We want the power, give us the power."_

__I look at Phoebe she looks at me; she was about to say something when Prue interrupted her by saying

"what the fuck are you doing"?

"Uh... reading an incantation. it was in this Book Of Shadows, Phoebe found it in that trunk" I replied and pointed at the trunk awkwardly

"How did you get in here? me and Prue checked every room in this house and the attic was defiantly locked

I was about to reply when Phoebe beat me to it "The door opened".

"Wait a minuet, an Incantation? What kind of incantation"?

"it said something about there being four essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon. if we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time". Phoebe said.

"This? Do what?" Piper asked

"Basically it said receive our powers right Phoebe" Phoebe nods her head in agreement I smiled proudly at myself

"What powers? Wait our powers you included me in this because the only type of powers I have is my wand power"

"Nope they included all of us in it" Bring your powers to we sisters four." " its a book book of wiccan witch craft" Prue said all of these thing while glaring at us

"Let me see that"

* * *

**A man is standing outside the Manner **

* * *

**No ones Pov**

****Spirit board, book of wican witchcraft. it figures all this freaky stuff started when Dumbledore gave us this place" Prue said loudly hoping that Dumbledore could hear her.

"you do know nobody can hear you apart from me, you, Piper and Phoebe" Prue glares at Paige because she knows she right Phoebe instantly goes Paige's side when she see the look Prue is giving Paige she wraps her arm around Paige and she glares at Prue.

"It does't matter. Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, Paige, when you did the Incantation?" it was meant to be a statement but it sounded like a question.

"Well, our head sun around and I vomited split-pea soup".

Phoebe comes to the rescue after seeing unimpressed look Prue and Piper were given Paige

"How would we know?"

"well everything looks the same right Prue" Piper asked

"your sadly right I wanted to be one of those Muggle super Heroes" Everyone in the room gave Paige a weird look "hey don't balme me blame Sirius" again everybody gave Paige a weird look. Paige just giggled of the thought of Sirius and for the last time everybody gave Paige a weird look.

* * *

**The man that was standing there slowly walks off**

* * *

_**A.N**_

_**I know I've changed the plot but I made it more interesting**_

_**And I would like to thank my friend Sian Cove and Molly Mckie for checking this chapter**_


	7. Something wicca this way come part 2

**Something Wicca this way comes Part 2**

**No one's Pov **

Phoebe and Paige are sitting on the stairs drinking tea or in Paige's case hot chocolate; "hi" Paige and Phoebe turn around to see Piper coming down the stairs.

"Hey" Phoebe and Paige say at the same time

"you're up early" Piper said while looking at a slice of bread trying to figure out how to put it in the toaster she finally gave up and watch in shock as Paige got up took the slice and put it in the toaster and turned on she mumbled thanks .

"We never went to sleep" Phoebe said

Piper rolled her eyes and joked "Don't tell me you two put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick"?

Piper's toast is finally ready so she gets a plate and sits down next to Paige.

"The only broom I've ever got was the time Dad brought us all a new broom stick and I fell off mine on to my arm breaking it while watching my broom fly off into the distance" Phoebe says

"so what were you doing" Piper asks

"Reading. Is Prue around?" Paige asks

"No she went to talk Professor Slughorn asking to work on the 6th year project. Reading aloud"

"No. According to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestor was a witch, named Melinda Warren".

"Phoebe and Paige sweetie I have to tell you something" Paige and Phoebe leaned to Piper eager to hear what she has to say.

"I'M NOT YOUR SISTER" Piper shouts in Phoebe and Paige's ears

"Ok say if we are sisters what would you think?" Paige asked.

"I would think we had a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's a manic, and a father who's invisible"

"Ha Ha you're so funny but we're serious" "No it's Sirius Black" Piper and Phoebe look at Paige with a weird look.

"before I was rudely interrupted, Melinda could practice powers. four powers. She could move thing objects with her mind, see the future, stop time and transport anywhere she wants like apparition but a cooler way of it. Before Melinda was burned at the stake. She vowed that each generation of warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of sister. Now these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sister "

" there are four sisters and four of us and me and Phoebe really think those sisters are us because we both keep having the same dreams about a woman and three girls and a baby don't tell me your not having the same dreams as us"

Piper looks shocked for a second then she realised something "shit we're going to be late for lessons". Paige looked shocked for second and quickly got her bags "Phoebe hurry up you have DADA" Phoebe looked at Paige then she quickly followed Paige in getting her bags Piper was going to go when she realised that she had forgotten her bag.

"PAIGE CAN YOU GET MY BAG PLEASE" Piper waited for second and was about take off with out her bag when Paige and Phoebe followed after.

Paige Came downstairs with two bags one which was hers and the other was Pipers .

"Thanks" Piper said to Paige.

"You're welcome but we need to hurry I have potions next" Paige said as she ran out of the Portrait/ Door.

" THEY ARE CALLED THE CHARMED ONES" Paige said as

The girls ran as fast as their legs could take them Piper was nearly at Transfiguration she was nearly there when she hit the a solid body she looked up to see who it was.

"I'm so sorry I should been looking where I was going"

Piper looked at the boy he had blonde hair with green eyes; he was in Phoebes eyes who saw the whole thing; Hot with a capital H.

"PHOEBE HURRY UP YOU HAVE DADA" Paige shouted from a great distance Phoebe realised that she was going to be late.

* * *

**Phoebe Pov**

I was nearly at DADA when I touch the banister and saw the most shocking thing ever

_* Premonition_

_Phoebe saw James and Sirius running they were going to be late for the next lesson when she saw Bellatrix hex Sirius making him hit the wall. Same thing happened to James._

_*End of Premonition _

I saw James and Sirius and James coming and I saw Bellatrix pulling out her wand I instantly acted on my senses I saw Bellatrix pull out her wand. I pushed Sirius out of the way when a red light hit my body making me go into the wall.

The last thing I say was James and Sirius coming to me with concern etched on their face before everything went Black

* * *

**Prue Pov**

I went to talk to Professor Slughorn when I saw Roger coming out of the room he looks at me and he smirks.

He says "There's been change of plans; I looked at him Murderously before asking

"change of plan regarding our project?"

Rodger looked at me again with a bigger smile

"Nope the extra money you asked your parents for has sparked the interest on Slughorn meaning us getting a higher grade and he wants to take our ideas to the Minister of Magic" I was shocked for a second.

"Well, that's terrific". I said I was proud with myself because I did most of the work in fact I did all the work.

Which is why Slughorn wants someone more qualified to handle the Minister of Magic"?

I knew there was a twist I'm Furious I have been doing this project for two years.

"I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have been on this Project since inception. But I have been doing all of the work and what have you been doing oh yeah Nothing". I said

"I could hardly say no to Slughorn, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is defiantly good for you. Right, Prudence?" The Bastard said

"Prudence? Since when did you start calling me that? When we stopped sleeping together"

"I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I enjoyed one better than the other" he said not looking in my face but my breast

"Bastard" I say and I turn to leave

"Prue wait" I turn around waiting him to say something "I feel like I should say something if only to avoid the Ministry" I turn around not before Rodger pants fall down.

* * *

**Paige Pov**

I was nearly there I was nearly at Ancient Runes when a group of Slytherin came around the corner and pushed a Hufflepuff to the floor the poor girl burst in to tear my blood instantly boiled I walked over there and helped the girl up and I made the girl go to her lesson. So I could handle these three

"HOW DARE YOU HURT A 1st YEAR YOU WANKERS" I screamed one of them pointed there wand and me and shouted a spell I didn't know It was about to hit me when I saw blue things around me and I felt light really light and I felt something go through me when I looked at them they all looked scared "COWARDS" I shouted loudly I stayed there for a minute when I saw James and Sirius I ran to them I was about to tell them what happened when I saw what they were carrying they were carrying Phoebe .

* * *

**Piper Pov**

I was in Potions waiting for my partner I was about to start when finally Potter showed up

"Where the hell have you been I was going to start without you" I said I would of shouted but I knew I would gotten a month of pranks.

"Aww did Snivellus girlfriend miss me". I flushed this everyday life for me and Severus getting called Snivellus and his girlfriend.

"Potter stop being a git and go do something useful like getting the ingredients and do me a favour and stop staring at me boobs".

Potters head instantly went up and his my eyes met mine before getting up and getting the ingredients".

I spent ages on my potion it was nearly finished when Slughorn said

"I am coming around to collect your potions and test them out"

I panicked I was almost done I just needed to stir clockwise three times when a shadow came over my potion I was about to tell him we're not finish and get a medium mark when I raised hand for him to stop he froze I was shocked but I remembered my potion I stirred clockwise three times and I was done when I realised where Potters hands were they were on my breast, that Bastard I moved his hand so it could be on his privates when everybody in the room unfroze when I did something that shocked myself and everybody in the room I slapped Potter on the face he looked shocked for a second.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BREAST AGAIN"

Everybody in the room looked in the shocked especially Sirius and James when a Ravenclaw girl started clapping then another girl then another until all the girls in the room were clapping I was so proud of myself because embarrassed Potter and I went up to my Slytherin boyfriend Jeremy and Kissed right on the mouth and smirked at Potter furious face.

After potions finished I went to find Phoebe I tried to ask one of her friends but I realised I don't know who her friends were. I was about to give up when I felt someone put their hands on my eyes I thought it was Potter and his friends I tensed up when I heard a familiar voice.

"Relax babes" I knew instantly who that was

"Oh god, Jeremy you scared me" I said he smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry babes I wanted to congratulate you on your potion and for slapping Potter on the face "

I smile at him he so adorable.

"You prepared your specialty, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work can truly see how talented you are". Aww he is so cute when he says those kind of stuff

"I get turned on when you talk about Potions" I say

"Veritaserum, Calming draught, Hair- Raising potion" I laugh so girlishly I was shocked but Jeremy didn't mind in fact he didn't mind that he kissed me.

* * *

**Prue Pov**

"I quit" I said to Rodger he looked at me for a second before grabbing my hand and said

"Prue your making a huge mistake we could make so much money" Rodger said furiously

"nope I'm done with you Rodger lying to me making me believe that a 14 year old girl would make love with a man whore like you" I proudly say

Rodger make me laugh "I hope you get a disease from some hooker you prostitute" I wrap my hand around his imaginary neck I was just about to leave when I saw rodger get some scissors and cut his tie off

* * *

**No ones Pov**

"Hi Madame Pomfrey I'm here to pick up Phoebe Potter" Prue says looking nervously at one student who cracked her head open.

"Just a second" Madame Pomfrey said; Prue went to sit at one of the seats but she saw it was token by a familiar face.

"Andy?" Prue asked

"Prue? I don't believe it. How are you" Andy said

"I'm good thanks. How are you?" Prue asked

"Fine. Just can't believe I'm running in to you".

"Yeah I'm Picking up James Potter younger sisters Phoebe and Paige" Andy looked confused because he knew all the Blacks hated the Potters; but luckily for Prue he didn't ask what was going on.

"is she gonna be ok?" Andy said with hints of concern in his voice even though he didn't know her.

"yeah she'll be fine. Um not to be rude anything but what are you doing here".

"My dad go-" Andy was interrupted by Madame Pomfrey

"Miss Black, Miss Potter is ready to go, she needs to take these potions twice a day and Mr Trudeau your results are in"

"Thank you" Prue said

"Thank you" Andy said

"Well its good seeing you, Prue" Andy and Prue shake hands

"yeah, you too, Andy. Take care". Prue awkwardly said

"You know if your not busy or anything we could go to three broomsticks with me as friends" Prue looks at Andy and smiles.

"Sure"

* * *

**No ones Pov **

Prue is sitting Library with Paige and Phoebe listening to their crazy story.

"The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, Paige this insane

"are you telling us that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't Freeze time or move things with your mind?" Paige asked

"Rodger Took all the credit for our project. All, right look Phoebe, Paige I know that you think you can see the future and transport anywhere you want is pretty ironic". Prue said not believing a word Paige and Phoebe are saying.

"Since you don't think we have one that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell?" Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?"

"Phoebe and Paige I don't have special powers and I'm not related to you. Now where is that book?"

Suddenly the book Prue's looking for is suddenly in Paige's hand

"Really? That looked pretty special to me" Paige said

"Bloody Hell. So, um, I can move thing with my mind?"

"With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now" Phoebe says Prue looks at Phoebe for while Obviously she was shocked.

"I don't believe it". Prue says while staring at her hands

"That must mean that Piper can freeze time" Phoebe said; Paige looked excited Prue looked angry

"Are you okay" Paige asks

Prue looks at Paige Angrily "No, I'm not. You turned me into a wican witch"

"You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start to deal with it ".

"While me and Phoebe were looking through the Book Of Shadows, We saw wood carving. They looked like something out of Bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of four women battling different incarnations of evil". Paige says while looking at the book Prue took with her power Fantasy's and Dreams the cover said

"Evil fighting evil, that's a twist". Prue said trying not to look scared

"Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the Wiccan rede An it harms none, do what ye will a bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, the look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere". Phoebe said

Well, in the first wood carving, they were in slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore".

* * *

**Piper Pov**

"Jeremy has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you". Jeremy looks at Piper weirdly

"Sure it's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened". Jeremy asked

"Forget it. Even if I could tell you you'd swear I was crazy. Now open your fortune cookie" Piper says as she hands him one

"Okay, it says soon you will be on top". He says I really want to know where he gets these it's apparently one of those muggle fortune telling stuff.

"it doesn't say that" I said muggles are generally wrong

"yes it does". He says

"Let me see that" I snatch the bit of paper off him

"is that a bad thing?" he asked I shake my head

"Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world" I say I looked at me and he leaned in and was about to kiss me when we were rudely interrupted by my Brother and his friends

"Aww Piper you cheating on Snivellus I wonder what he say about that". Potter says his friends laugh

"Why would I be dating Severus he's one of my best friends so if your looking for my boyfriend he's right here" I point at Jeremy, Jeremy gives a wave.

"Come on babe let's leave them we don't want to interrupt your brothers orgie" I laugh at the disgusted looks the marauders gave Jeremy I take his hands.

And I say " sorry love to chat with you brother but me and Jeremy are going to have sex now don't bother interrupting because we don't want to become a threesome" I say and I smile at them and we took of to where ever Jeremy taking me.

* * *

**No ones Pov**

Prue, Phoebe and Paige are still in the Library; Prue gets up and walks to Madam Pince

"Excuse me Madam do you know where you keep Prophecy's and Destiny section" Madam Pince gives Prue a look but finally gives in.

"Divations" she says then she goes back to sorting the books out.

"why are you looking for Prophecy's and Destiny's?" Paige asked Prue

"I'm trying to do my Divations homework thank you very much now go sit down" Prue said

"Why" Paige asked obviously enjoying annoying Prue

"because I said so" Prue said obviously getting frustrated with Paige

"How about no" Paige said; she didn't expect a few books to come of the shelves

"You move things when your upset" Phoebe say leaning against the bookcase; she had seen the whole thing.

"That is ridiculous! I thought that you landed on your arm, not you head" Prue said not believing a word Phoebe said

"You don't believe me" Phoebe said

"Of course I don't believe you" Prue replied

"Ro-ger" phoebe said; a few books came off the shelves

"now let's talk about Sirius and see what happens" Phoebe said; Paige looked horrified that she was bringing her dear Sirius in to it

"He's a blood-Traitor, Phoebe" Prue says angrily

"really now you hate he's a major button pusher for you you're he's alive, your mad Paige fancies him. Sirius, Sirius, Sirius" all the books on the shelve fly of the shelves; Paige screams and blue light engulfs her making all the book fly through her.

"Feeling much better?" Paige askes

"Lots" Prue replies

"The Book Of Shadows said our power would grow" Phoebe says

"Grow into what" Paige Replies they all laugh and go back in to the manner.

* * *

**Piper Pov**

"Well, here we are". Jeremy says as he leads me into the room of requirements

"Come one, come on. I have a surprise inside. You're going to love this. I bet you tell Prue and Phoebe and Paige" I was confused I never mentioned Paige or Phoebe to him

"I never mentioned Paige or Phoebe" I said

"Whoops" Jeremy pulls a knife out

"What is that" I say looking mildly surprise I thought it was Jeremy whacky sense of humour

"It's you surprise" he says I'm getting really scared now

"Jeremy stop it, you're scaring me Damn it! I'm serious" I say as he plays with the knife

"so am I, see I've waited six months for this. Ever since I murdered that girl. I've know for some quite time that the moment I murdered that student Dumbles would crack and put you in the Manner and that all your powers would be released. Power that would reveal themselves as soon at the four of you to get together.

"it was you who killed all those students you killed all those innocent girls" I said looking for a way out

"Not women, Witches" Jeremy say

"Why?" I asked; that was not the sweet kind Jeremy I dated he's a total monster

"it was the only way to get their powers" and a deep voice he said "and now I'm going to get yours"

I scream as Jeremy raises his arm to stab me I put my hand in defensive mode Jeremy freezes

I quickly run out of the door hoping I could make it to the manner in time.

* * *

**No ones Pov**

Paige, Phoebe and Prue just arrived at the manner; Phoebe come in to the dinning room only to see a parchment it says

_Prue _

_Hi its roger I have decided to let you back in the project only if you your fair share of the work_

_Love_

_Roger_

Paige comes in with a cat in her arms with Prue following

"Piper definitely not home unless she turned into a cat" Paige said

"How'd the cat get in?" Phoebe asked

"we don't know. Someone must of left the window open Um did Piper send a note " Prue said

"she properly out with Jeremy and Roger left you a Message" Prue takes the message crumples it and throw on to the ground and stomping it

The front door opens "Prue, Phoebe and Paige?"

" In here" Phoebe calls out

"Bloody hell what happened?" Prue asked worriedly

"Lock the doors, check the window we don't have a lot time. Phoebe, Paige in the Book of Shadow, did it say something about getting rid of a ….." Piper says Hurriedly

"a Warlock?"

"Oh my God" Prue says obviously shocked about the warlock

* * *

**Jeremy has unfrozen he grabs his knife and runs in to the halls "I'll get you Bitch".**

* * *

"I'm going to get Dumbledore" Prue says she was nearly at the door when Phoebe said

"And tell him what? That we're Wiccan witches? That some freak with power beyond his comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the Dumbledore did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next .

Paige was at the top of the stairs "I found the answer, come on". The girls all go to the attic and get candles and place them in to a circle.

"Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle" Prue says; Piper looks around and frowns and says

"Wait, I only count eight".

"oh you forgot this one" Paige is holding a birthday candle

"a birthday candle?" Piper questions

"I guess the person was a little low on supplies". Prue says

"alright we need the Poppet". Paige askes

"got it".

Phoebe light the birthday candle and puts it in the pot

"right we're set. Get ready to cast the spell" Prue says

"okay, I'll first make it stronger" she puts a rose and place it on top of the poppet

"_Your love with wither and depart,_

_From my life and my heart,_

_Let me be Jeremy, _

_And go away forever"_

Piper presses the rose thorn into the poppet and places it in the pot "the spell's complete" Piper says.

"Let hop it works". Prue says

They watch the poppet and rose burn. It the explodes and catches fire

* * *

**Jeremy is walking down the hall he is nearly at the girls Portrait/ door when he starts screaming in pain. Hundreds of thorns tear through his skin.**

* * *

The girls are cleaning up when Phoebe picks the pot and has a Premonition

_*Premonition_

_Phoebe sees Jeremy coming down the street_

_*Premonition ended _

"Wait! It didn't work" Phoebe says after her Premonition

"What?" Piper Questions

"the spell it didn't work" Phoebe said getting frustrated

"How do you know" Paige asked

"when I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy" Phoebe said

"You touched the pot and you saw him?" Prue asked

"He's on his way" Phoebe said

The girls run out of the attic and down the stair. They run to the portrait/Door Prue opens it and Jeremy is standing there "hello Ladies" Paige, Phoebe and Piper scream

Prue stand in front of Piper and Phoebe and Paige they slowly walk backwards. Prue uses her power and he hits the wall.

"Piper, Phoebe and Paige get out of here now!" they run upstairs

"Cool parlor trick, bitch you were always the tough one weren't you Prue?" Prue uses her powers again and Jeremy hits the wall

Prue tells Phoebe "Phoebe you're right, our power are growing"

"Put as many thing against the door as you can" Piper says

They put the dresser against the door and puts a chair on top of it

"Take me now Prue my powers are stronger than yours". Jeremy laugh "Do you think a chair will stop me?" the chair slide of the dresser " do you think a dresser will stop me?" the dresser slides away from the door " Have you witches figured it out yet?" Jeremy laughs again "Nothing, nothing can keep us away" he laughs again.

"What do we do? We're trapped" Piper says

The door explodes and there stands Jeremy; Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige scream

"Come on, we'll face him together. Do you remember the spirit board?" Prue say confidently

"The inscription on the back" Paige says

"The Power of four evil no more (a circle of fire surrounds them. They hold hand)

"come on we have to say it together" Prue shouted

"The Power of four evil no more" the girls chant over and over. Then strong wind blows around them. They Keep chanting

"I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In place you can't even imagine in form you would never believe! We are hell on earth" Jeremy said before he perished

* * *

**Mourning in the manner **

"Guess what Andy asked me out" Prue told Piper

"who's Andy Paige asked as she come down the stairs

"None of you business now get changed both of you" Prue told Paige and Phoebe who was hiding under the table.

"well least, our lives won't be boring" Paige says

"But they'll never be the same" Piper says

"And that's a bad thing?" Phoebe says

"No. But it could be a big problem". Prue says

"Prue's right. What are we gonna do?" Piper asked

"What can't we do" Paige said

"We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together now get dressed both of you ". Paige and Phoebe groan about going to school but they do as Prue says

Prue stand inside the house, look at the door and and shuts it with her power

* * *

_**A.N**_

_**Something wicca this way complete next I've got you under my skin**_


	8. I've got you under my skin Part 1

_**A.N**_

_**Hi guys sorry I haven't uploaded for a while I was kind of busy and stuff; and I want to say thank you to wiccawhitecharmedfanwitch who has helped me with this chapter.**_

**I got you under my skin**

**Part 1**

**No ones Pov**

Paige starts walking in to three broomsticks by herself because Prue was on a date with Andy and Phoebe she really did'nt know she was properly trying to flirt with some sad person.

When by a accident Paige walks in to Marlene Mckinnon.

"Oops sorry" Paige said to Marlene and was hoping she could get this done and over with because she knew if you get on the bad side of Marlene, you would have a death wish for eternity.

But to Paige's shock Marlene just shrugged and walked away.

But that shock was short lived when she saw Piper sitting on her own, Paige felt sorry for her new found sister .

So she got the courage to quickly as she went up to Piper; hoping that knowbody would see her sitting with Piper they would properly think it was weird because if you saw a Gryffindor and Slytherine sitting together what would you think; the only exception for that is Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

"I'm going to kill him" Piper said while looking like she was ready to kill somebody.

"Kill who?" Paige asked before sat down

"Your dim witted, stupid brother; he starts being so sweet and so nice; he offers to talk about the our Transfiguration project and guess what? He doesn't even bother to show up".

"I don't see McGonagall complaining" Paige said

"You would say that because the stupid,dim witted person is your brother" Piper said sadly.

"Piper aren't you forgetting that your my blood sister and James is my brother from the Potters; mine and Phoebe's adopted family" Paige pointed out because she really want to see Piper the nicest person in the world cry.

"Your right abo-" Piper was interupted by Phoebe (who was wearing Pipers dress) who was just coming over with her friend Britney

"Hey" Phoebe said while pulling a chair out and directing a chair at Brittney direction

"Hey Britney, Ooh I love that tattoo" Paige said while checking Britney's hand and completely missing the glare Phoebe gave her.

"Wouldn't you have gotten caught by McGonagall? " Piper asked getting worried for Britney's sake of getting a life time of Detentions with Filch because everybody knows Filch hates students and would give them the most horrible job he could find.

"Nope don't worry there's a glamour I put on my hand on my hand so when I'm in lesson I put the glamour on and after classes I take the glamour of" to prove to Piper that she was right Britney takes her wand out and waves it he angel on her hand disappears making her arm looking bare.

"You so got to teach me and Paige that spell ; we could hide my hickey from James" Paige nods her head in agreement.

"sorry guys but I have to jam and meet Max" Britney says while looking at her watch

"okay say hi to Max for us" Paige says before she gives Britney a hug; after Britney and Paige finish hugging each other Britney rushes to the door as fast as she could.

Phoebe see's a hot guy and has a premonition

_*Premonition_

_A guy from far way table comes up to Phoebe_

_*End of Premonition_

"Okay, see that poster boy to your left?" Paige and Piper looks at him

"just glance, don't be obvious" Phoebe says while looking again at the fit boy

"I approve, who is he?" Piper asks

"His name is Alec he is a 6th year at Hogwarts he in Ravenclaw house he is the Captain for Ravenclaw in Quidditch and he is about to come over and buy me a Butterbeer" Phoebe says while checking Alec out

"How would you know?" Piper asks while getting suspicious.

"Lets just say I saw the age old Problem of who approaches who. I had a little premonition" Phoebe says while still checking out Alec; Piper grow annoyed at Phoebe not paying attention so she taps Phoebes shoulder to bring Phoebe back to her senses.

"What? Phoebe, you are not supposed to use your, we agreed" Piper whispers so nobody could hear them.

"No, you and Prue agreed. Me and Paige abstained. Besides, it's not like I can control it, it just popped into your head" Phoebe whispers looking angrily at Piper.

"That's the whole point. None of us can control our Powers. That what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire place". Piper says while looking around hoping nobody could here there conversation even though they were whispering.

"Shh, here he comes" Phoebe say while twirling her hair

Alec walks over to Phoebe and says "I was just sitting over there wondering if I could buy you a Butterbeer"

Paige shakes her head this guy obviously this guy has no game she was shocked when Phoebe replied.

"Butterbeer, hmm, imagine that. I love one. It's Alec, right" Phoebe covers up mistake as quickly as she could

"Yeah how'w you know my name?" Alec asked

"You are the Ravenclaw captain on Quidditch" Phoebe awnswers quickly hoping he bought it she sighs in relief when he shrugs

"Prue is going to be pissed" Piper whispers in Phoebes ear when she goes and picks her coat up

"News flash. Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles" Phoebe says before she leaves

Piper looks at Paige whose barley said anything in the whole conversation she shrugs before going back to her Butterbeer.

**Britney is walking in the streets, trying to find Max when a hand comes up to her mouth and covers it. She tries to scream but no prevail she bights his hand and screams when suddenly the stranger knocks her out.**

**No ones Pov**

Deep in down in the Ravenclaw tower in a Male dorm Andy is sleeping in his bed. Prue's there sneaking around and putting clothes makes a noise and rolls over. His alarm clock beeps and she uses her power to throw out of the window. Prue leaves. Andy wakes up as soon as Prue leaves

"Prue?" he says

Piper's watching TV and whisking eggs. Prue comes in.

" I never knew you could make Breakfast" Prue says while pulling a chair out.

"Morning to you too" Piper says sarcastically

"No I couldn't until I got Paige to turn this thing on and there was something on making breakfast so I decided to make breakfast for us all and get to know each other"

Prue nodded her head in agreement about getting to know Phoebe and Paige

"and morning to you" Prue says attempting to greet her sister/cousin

Piper looks at Prue and rolls her eyes before saying "a bit late for that. And by the way And wrote you a letter"

"where and when?" Prue asks looking at Piper

"on the table and when you were in the shower. Bad date?" Piper answered and questioned

"No. No, no. Not at all. it was great. you know, dinner, kissing, sex". Prue says with a dreamy look on her face

"Excuse me? On you're first date? You sleaze". Piper say while getting the eggs and putting it on the cooker

"It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper" Prue says while pulling out the daily prophet

"When you eleven doesn't count. That was last decade. Spill it. Ooh, that bad. huh?" Piper says sympathetically; Prue was going to go out the room when she remebered Piper couldn't leave the room because of the eggs.

" No, actually that good. It was...well, we naked" Piper rolls her eyes as Prue rambles on

"Of course you have to be naked for sex it's sex"Piper says

Phoebe and Paige come in to the Kitchen

"What has to be naked for sex?" Paige asks Piper

"Prue slept with Andy and is trying to ignore him because it was great sex" Phoebe and Paige looked at Prue with mouths wide open

"Whooooo, is must have been pretty bad sex" Piper and Phoebe cracked up on what Paige had said and Prue just blushes

"Thanks a lot, mouth" Prue says and sends a nasty glare coming Pipers way

"Wait, you were gonna tell her but not me and Paige? Family meeting". Phoebe says while waving her hands in Prue's face

"Speaking of last night. What time did you end up rolling in?" Prue asks Phoebe narrowing her eyes

"No, no, no. Do not change the subject". Phoebe says attempting to go back to the original question; while Paige and Piper look back and forth like a tennis match but of course none of them have been to a tennis match.

"Don't dodge the question" Prue spits back

"it must of been at least after three" Paige says trying to be helpful but all she gets is a nasty glare sent form Phoebe direction

Phoebe and Paige sit down

"Phoebe you are too young for sex, you are only 14 years old; you could get pregnant at this age and that goes to you to Paige" Phoebe looks at Paige before looking down at the table guiltily.

"Paige you haven't lost you virginity already right" Prue says Paige shook her head.

"Good because you 13; Phoebe you should be more like Paige, she is only 13 and she hasn't lost her Virginity."

Phoebe and Prue have a stare down before Phoebe walks outs and slams the door with her and Paige follows.

**A.N**

**Sorry guys I had to edit this chapter because it was so bad, I'm going try and make an effort with this story and could somebody be my Beta reader please because I really need it. **

_**Date: 1/11/12**_


	9. I've got you under my skin Part 2

_**A.N **_

_**I'm doing something with my writing style so I have changed it to 3rd POV instead of the character POV because frankly it's to hard and I can't write it **_

* * *

Prue and Piper go after Phoebe and Paige to apologize; well Prue went there to apologize while Piper was tagging along so if it turns into a heated argument she would calm them down. When they got to the door they could hear Paige try to calm Phoebe down by talking to her.

* * *

_**In the bedroom**_

"Phoebe, calm down." Paige said _trying _to calm her but she was unsuccessful.

"How dare she say that me, and she says I should be more like you, why would I want to be like a cry-baby who just runs James's when they hurt and whines and you're annoying. Know wonder Sirius wouldn't go out with you, you're so damn irritating." Phoebe instantly puts her hand over her mouth immediately regretting what she had said as she sees a tear rolling down.

Prue and Piper rush in and Piper goes to Paige's side.

"WHAT THE HELL PHOEBE SHE WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU." Prue shouts at Phoebe,

"I'M SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO SAY THOSE STUFF IT JUST KIND OF CAME-..."

"Kind of came out Phoebe, because those sorts of things don't come out unless you mean it" Paige said with tears rolling down from her face, Phoebe rushes to give Paige a hug but Paige pushes her away.

"Look Paige I'm sorry but I have been told all my life from Mum and Dad that I should be more like you or James's."

"Oh Phoebe, I'm so sorry I didn't know how you felt." Paige goes and hugs Phoebe and Piper and Prue end up joining the hug.

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah"

"Now we have awesome powers we could use it against James, Sirius, Remus and Peter when James's friends comes round bringing his friends around in the Christmas holidays." Paige said with an evil grin.

"HELL YEAH" Phoebe shouts and Prue and Piper look at each other before saying

"HELL NO." They said simultaneously

"Aww why not? Phoebe used her power and got off with a _hottie_ she just met who is Alec who is in his 6th year at Hogwarts he in Ravenclaw house he is the Captain for Ravenclaw in Quidditch." Paige says

"Well it wasn't my fault it just hit me, the whole vision thing". They both didn't realise on what they just said in front of Prue

"Vision thing? Please tell me you didn't use your powers." Prue says

Phoebe doesn't answer the question, so Prue look's at Piper

"Don't put me in the middle of this" Piper says

"I'm not you and _Phoebe was_ born in the middle. Look I thought that we agreed."

"No, we didn't, _you_ and Piper agreed. You laid down the law. There's a difference." Phoebe replied right back

"Phoebe and _Paige_" Prue say's Paige name so she knows she talking to her too "our powers aren't toys. We have to be careful or they can get us killed."

Paige looks nervously at Prue and Phoebe before saying "She right. We don't want any warlock finding us."

Phoebe looks at Paige slightly betrayed "look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all. Nobody died. Besides, you guys can't control your power's better than I can and you know what I'm not ashamed that I slept with Alec.

"There's another reason we have to be careful, didn't you hear what Dumbledore said someone's abducting woman in Hogsmeade." Prue told them

"Abducting woman? What do you mean?" Phoebe asked

"Prue means warlocks aren't the only evil we have to watch out for." Paige said and she looks at the time "oh shit Phoebe we have to go we both have Quidditch practice.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that". Phoebe said and she and Paige rush out of the room.

* * *

"She didn't meet me for the date last night. That's not like Brittany, believe." Max told professor Dumbledore and McGonagall and the head of the Auror office Harry Potter.

"Tell me, Max what time did she leave to go to Hogshead "Minerva asked

"12:30. she told her friend Lucinda to go to me and tell me that she would be with me at 2:00. But I'm really worried."

"Chances are she'll show up. Usually do. The best thing to right now is to go to Gryffindor and ask any of your friends." Harry said

"Yeah thanks." and with that max leaves

"Fourth one this week." McGonagall said

"Yeah, well, they can't just be disappearing into thin air." Harry said while getting ready to leave

"Mr Potter where are you going? We still haven't finished talking". McGonagall said while glaring at him

"Don't get your panties in a twist I'm just going to see James, Paige and Phoebe, I want to see their Quidditch practice." That's when he turns around and he's out the door before Minerva knows it.

* * *

Phoebe and Paige run down the pitch to see the team have started the training without them they look at each other before starting the exercise with them.

"It's nice for both of you to join us" Melanie Hawk says

"sorry we're late you see I was running down the hall by myself when I see Phoebe making out with Alec, you know Alec the captain of the Ravenclaw team and me being too good sister I am I told we had practice so we went to our dorms and got changed and then we came here and you know the rest of the story." Everybody looks at Paige with disbelief; well apart from Phoebe who didn't know what to be proud or offended, proud because she told a lie without her backing her up and offended because her making out with Alec making sound like a slut.

"Ok, can we get on with training because I really need to finish of my potion's homework?" Lily Evan's said.

James sneakily goes behind Lily and wraps his arms around her waist and ask "Lily flower what was the potions homework?"

"Potter if you don't get your arms around my waist I will make sure you won't be able to reproduce."

"Evans that is so funny what are you going to do castrate him?" by the look Lily was giving Sirius James quickly unwraps his arms around Lily and walk away until he is safely by Sirius side.

"Wow, I'm so glad I didn't take James flirting lesson from him." Paige says and Phoebe nods her head

"POTTERS,BLACK AND EVANS IF YOUR DONE ARGUING WITH EACH OTHER YOU WOULD HAVE NOCTICED THAT EVERYBODY IS RUNNING TEN LAPS" Melanie voice booms around the pitch.

"Melanie, when you shouted you said _Potters _not Potter? There is one Potter here and I bet the other two are running the pitch." Lily said not noticing that Phoebe and Paige were behind them.

"Didn't they notice that were behind them" Paige said

"I'm guessing not" Phoebe says, Lily, James and Sirius turn around to see James little sisters behind

"JAMIE" James groans because Sirius and Lily were there and they were sniggering he was too busy groaning to notice a blur coming from Paige until it was too late when he was tackled down by Paige he hits the floor with a thud Paige is soon followed by Phoebe who see her siblings having fun so she gets on the floor with Paige and holds him down.

"James you will never guess what me and Paige could do, guess guess guess wait you will take to long guessing so I will tell you me and Paige are the Char-..."

Phoebe mouth is quickly covered with Paige's hand she shakes her head because she remembers that Prue told them to keep it a secret.

"The what Char... what" said from the voice behind James, Phoebe and Paige turn around to see...

* * *

_**A.N **_

_**A cliff hanger Ha Ha I'm so evil **_

_**I'm sorry that I haven't written for a while I was busy with school work and I'm starting GCSEs so my mum got me tutoring. I'm going to try and write for once a week or unless it's holidays I would write 3 times a week.**_

_**Can you guys answer my poll on**_

_**When should the Marauders find out about the girls being the Charmed ones?**_

_**Season 1**_

_**Season 2**_

_**Season 3**_

_**Choose you pick the poll is going to be taken away when I'm on episode 15 **__**Is There a Woogy in the House**_


End file.
